


Life Debts

by germanfanfictioner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affectionate Touches, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Lucius, Auror Harry Potter, BDSM, Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Begging, Blow Jobs, Blue Balls, Body Worship, Bottom Harry Potter, Boys Kissing, Breakfast in Bed, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Business Party, Businessman Lucius, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Condoms, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Harry Potter, Crossdressing Kink, Declarations Of Love, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Desperate Harry, Dirty Talk, Disobeying Orders, Dom Lucius Malfoy, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Engagement, Everyone Is Alive, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Family Planning, Feminization, Fights, First Dates, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Gift Giving, Good Malfoy Family, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Harry in Panties, Kink Negotiation, Large Cock, Lingerie, Living Together, Loneliness, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Makeup Sex, Making Out, Malfoy Manor, Marking, Marriage Proposal, Massage, Masturbation, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character Death, Mistakes, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Groping, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Possessiveness, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnant Harry Potter, Prostate Massage, Protective Lucius, Protectiveness, Punishment, Regret, Relationship Discussions, Rimming, Romantic dates, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Roughness, Seduction, Seductive Harry, Self-Defense, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Harassment, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Strip Tease, Sub Harry Potter, Supportive Lucius, Teasing, Top Lucius Malfoy, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Virgin Harry Potter, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry met with Lucius Malfoy to discuss the lefe debts they owe each other, he didn't expect to start sleeping with the older man and eventually falling in love with him. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Debts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> This got longer than I expected but I hope you like it.

»See you mate. «

»Bye Ron. Bye Hermione. «

Harry closed the door of his flat behind his two friends and sighed relieved. He loved his friends to death, but they could be overbearing sometimes. The young man made himself a cup of tea, before getting comfortable in one of his armchairs, flipping on the telly and thinking about his life. After Voldemort was defeated, he attended Hogwarts again for a final year with his best friends. Harry successfully took his N.E.W.T exams and now he was in Auror training together with Ron. Hermione started to work in the ministry too, where she had a job in the Department for Magical Law Enforcement. All in all, Harry was very content with his life. The only thing that was lacking in his life was a relationship. To Harry, it seemed like everyone around him was finding love, except for him:

Ron and Hermione started dating after Voldemort's defeat, so did Seamus and Dean and Ginny got back together with Michael Corner. When Harry went back to Hogwarts he had a long talk with Ginny and explained her that he would always care for her, but he didn’t have romantic feelings for her anymore. In fact, Harry discovered that he was gay. Harry could accept that fact about himself rather quickly. After all he never really had much interest in girls or a connection to them. The black-haired male was worried about his friends' reaction though. But he didn’t need to. Everyone accepted him, even Ginny after she got over the shock. The twins even made a few sexual innuendos. After his coming out, Harry had a couple of dates with guys of course, but they didn’t work out. Most of the guys he went out with were only interested in the boy-who-lived and not in the real Harry.

Sighing Harry shook his head.

_'It wont do me any good, if I sit here brooding. I'll find someone when it's meant to be. '_

* * *

A couple of days later, Hedwig brought him a letter. When the snowy owl dropped of the parchment, Harry frowned. The letter was written on very expensive and posh parchment. After checking for curses or harmful potions on or in the letter, Harry picked it up. The young man stared at the elegant handwriting of his name on the envelope. Eventually, he opened the letter carefully:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I imagine you'll be quite surprised to hear from me. I assure I am just as surprised to write this. But there are certain matters that have to be discussed._

_I'd like to request a meeting with you. I would appreciate it if you would come to The Leaky Cauldron in three days on 7 pm._

_Respectfully,_

_Lucius_ _Abraxas_ _Malfoy_

Shocked, Harry put the parchment aside. That’s not what he expected. His thoughts trailed to Lucius Malfoy. After Voldemort's return was made public, the Malfoy patriarch, his wife and son declared that they were siding with the Order and were fighting against Voldemort. And the three quickly became important assets to the light side: Narcissa saved her cousin, Sirius, at the Battle in the Department of Mysteries. Lucius could always predict what Voldemort's next move would be and Draco could stop an assassination attempt on Dumbledore. Their engagement in the fight against Voldemort made them gain a lot of popularity in the Wizarding World, but it also came at great personal cost for them: Narcissa and Draco both died during the Battle of Hogwarts. They died at the hands of their fanatic relative, Bellatrix Lestrange. These losses hit Lucius hard and for a while he disappeared from the public eye.

Harry couldn’t think of something Lucius would have to talk to him about. During the war they often worked together, but Harry didn’t think that there were any loose ends.

_'I guess I'll have to go and meet him to know what he wants. '_

* * *

The boy-who-lived arrived at the Leaky Cauldron three days later a few minutes after 7. He quickly spotted Lucius Malfoy sitting in a private booth and went towards him. The blonde man stood up, when Harry came closer. They shook hands and Lucius greeted the younger man:

»Good evening, Mr. Potter. I am pleased to see you here. «

»Good evening to you too. I'm sorry for being late, but I was delayed for a bit. «

Lucius inclined his head.

»No harm done. But I appreciate your apology. «

The two men sat down and Tom the barkeeper hurried over to them.

»What can I bring you, sirs? «

Lucius looked at Harry.

»You can order something, if you want. My treat of course. «

Harry shook his head.

»You don’t need to pay for me. «

»But I want to. After all, it was me, who dragged you here. «

Finally, Harry gave in and ordered from Tom a butterbeer and a helping of chips, while Lucius simply ordered a glass of firewhiskey.

»So… Why did you want to see me? «

Lucius leaned back in his chair, observing Harry.

»I want to talk to you about the unresolved life debts between our family. «

»What? «

»I'm sure someone taught you about life debts? «

»I know what a life debt is. But I wasn’t aware that we were indebted to each other. «

»But we are. When I saved you from that Death Eater's killing curse, a life debt bond was formed. And in return, I am indebted to you for saving my son from the assassination attempt on him. «

»You saved me more than once though. Does that mean I'm indebted to you more than once? «

Lucius nodded. Tom reappeared in that moment with their orders, so Lucius waited until he was gone to reply:

»Indeed. That is why I requested this meeting. Life debts often have the habit of killing the person, who is indebted and I have no desire for any of us to die. I'd like to make a proposition that allows us to be free from that life debt. «

Harry nodded and gestured that Lucius should continue:

»My proposition is as follows: You and I will enter a relationship. «

»We… What? «

»We will begin a relationship. Or more specifically a dom/sub relationship, which are an important part of pureblood traditions. «

For a few moments, Harry just stared at Lucius, feeling speechless. But when the shock wore off, anger took its place.

»Absolutely not. Are you bonkers? If you think, I'm going to be your bitch you've got another thing coming. «

Furiously, Harry stood up, grabbed his coat and threw a few coins onto the table, before storming off.

* * *

The young wizard pushed Lucius and his proposal out of his mind for a few days. He didn’t want to think about it and then get angry again. But almost a week later, when Harry was sitting in his flat on his own, this mind strayed to that suggestion.

Harry admitted that he acted impulsively and harshly. After all, he could have let Lucius explain first. The boy-who-lived felt really lonely anyway and longed for a relationship. Maybe he shouldn’t have stormed off…

_'Merlin… I must be very desperate to even consider a relationship with Lucius Malfoy…'_

* * *

Two days later, Harry was sitting in a café in Diagon Ally waiting for Lucius. The young man wrote him a letter apologizing for his behavior and asking for another meeting, which the Malfoy patriarch accepted. Soon, the blonde wizard arrived. When he sat down in front of Harry wordlessly, watching him with cold eyes, the former Gryffindor said:

»I'm sorry for storming off like this. I should have stayed and let you explain. «

Lucius' face warmed up a bit. He decided not to hold a grudge and only said:

»Well, we have time now, haven’t we? «

Harry nodded. And after the two men ordered their drinks and receiving them, he asked:

»Could you explain what exactly you meant with a relationship? «

The pureblood nodded and sipped at his coffee.

»Gladly. I think you had a wrong impression of my proposal. What you were thinking of is the kind of purely sexual relationship one can find in bad novels. But I was referring to an old pureblood tradition, which is quite different:

Traditionally, such a relationship is between two wizards, who enjoy each other's company. Usually, it is between an older, richer wizard and a younger one. The older wizard offers his money, experience and guidance, while the younger one accompanies the older wizard to banquettes, balls and similar events.

This kind of relationship can include a sexual component, but it doesn’t have to. And very often the partners in a relationship like that have a strong emotional bond to each other. «

»Why do you want this with me? «

»I'll be honest with you, Mr. Potter: I am quite lonely and I know I would enjoy your company. During the war, I've seen glimpses of your personality and I am immensely curious and attracted to it. But having you at my side at important social events is also a great boost for my and my family's status. «

»So, you'd just expect me to spend time with you and be your date occasionally? «

»Basically, yes. And in exchange you can be sure about my support and guidance. «

»What about sex? Would you want to have sex with me? «

The blonde pureblood smiled slyly, eyes raking over Harry's body, making the younger one blush.

»You are a very attractive young man, Mr. Potter. And I certainly wouldn’t be opposed to a physical relationship with you. But it is not a requirement. «

For the first time, Harry looked properly at the older man and he liked what he saw: Lucius Malfoy had defined and aristocratic features, making him a very handsome man. He had short blonde hair, pale skin and a pointed face with high cheekbones and soft looking lips. His eyes were intensely grey, like clouds on a stormy day.

The older man noticed Harry's stare and grinned. Blushing, Harry cleared his throat and said:

»I think… I think I'd like to try out a relationship like that with you. «

Lucius gave Harry a genuinely happy smile.

»I'm pleased to hear that. Why don’t we meet again in a few days to discuss rules and conditions? «

Harry nodded.

»Sounds like a good idea. But I think we should do that in a more private setting. Why don’t we come together at my flat? «

Lucius agreed smiling.

* * *

Two days later, Harry was panicking. In a few minutes Lucius would arrive and the younger man was very nervous. He already cleaned his flat twice, once by hand and once with spells. The younger man prepared tea, coffee and even made scones. After a desperate search for the right outfit, Harry was now standing in his living room, frantically searching for anything that might be out of place.

After they agreed on this third meeting two days ago, Harry and Lucius stayed in this café for almost an hour, sipping on their beverages and talking. The two men got to know each other better. For example, Harry learned that Lucius owned a lot of successful companies, both wizard and Muggle. The young wizard also learned that he liked Lucius' character surprisingly much.

When there was a knock on the door, Harry took a few calming breaths, before he opened the door and gave his guest a blinding smile.

»Hey. «

»Good afternoon. «

»Please come in. «

After Harry offered Lucius a seat (his favorite, most comfortable armchair), he asked:

»Would you like something to drink? «

»I'd love a cup of tea. «

Harry nodded. He quickly heated up the tea he previously made, before carrying out two cups, the steaming tea and a couple of scones. Lucius smiled at Harry's hospitality. After a couple of minutes of small talk, Harry asked nervously:

»Shall we begin? «

The Malfoy patriarch nodded. After he swished his wand a piece of parchment and a blue quill appeared on Harry's coffee table.

»The quill is going to write down every rule we agree on, making a contract. «

Harry nodded.

»Let's start with our duties or roles, shall we? «

Harry nodded again.

»I guess that's quite simple, isn’t it? My duty is to accompany you to social events and whenever you want. «

Lucius nodded.

»And of course I would appreciate it if you could keep everything that is said or everything you might see between us. «

»Of course. The media and I never had a good relationship. I'd never sell out someone's secrets. «

The pureblood smiled.

»I'm glad to hear that. Obviously, it's my duty to give you advice should you need it, give you presents and just generally giving you a great time. «

Harry blushed.

»I don’t need presents. «

»It is no big deal. I am very happy if I can spoil someone, even if it is only a little bit. Now, Mr. Potter…«

»Harry. We're going to spend a lot of time together, so you should call me by my first name. «

The blonde smiled.

»Then I'd like you to call me Lucius. Now, Harry, let's talk about rules. «

Harry couldn’t help but shiver. The way his name rolled off Lucius' lips was just exhilarating and even a bit arousing. He croaked:

»Which rules? «

»Well, the most important one is: No sexual contact without us both explicitly giving our consent. «

Harry blushed again.

»Yeah…«

»Another thing is that I'd like you to live in the Manor with me. « Lucius added.

»What? Really? «

»Yes. Like I said I'm feeling quite lonely sometimes and the Manor can feel too big. «

Harry opened his mouth to say something, when Lucius added quickly:

»Of course you would be able to keep this flat if you want and I'd pay for it. «

The younger man smiled softly.

»I was about to say that I'd love to move in with you. I mean I know it's a bit weird to move in with someone I barely know, but I feel lonely sometimes too. «

For a moment, Lucius stared shocked at him, before he could hide his emotions again.

»Well, that's good to hear. «

»Is there anything else? «

»If you're going to live with me, I'd like you to leave a note or tell me in person if you leave the manor. I don’t want to dictate you whether you can leave or not. I just want to know that I don’t need to worry if you're not there. And of course, I'll do the same and tell you when I leave. «

»That sounds sensible. Can I make a request? «

»Of course. «

»I'd like you to refrain from negative comments towards Muggleborns and "blood traitors" around me. «

Lucius just nodded.

»I don’t think I have anything else to talk about. What about you? «

»I think we have covered all the most important matters. « the blonde said.

The pureblood handed Harry the parchment and the quill.

»We need to sign this. It doesn’t have any real binding function. It's just something formal. «

Harry nodded and signed the document. After Lucius did the same, he sent it away. The younger male smiled at him and asked:

»More tea? «

* * *

During the next day, Harry stood in his empty flat. Earlier that day, he packed all his belongings, which were then taken by Lucius' house elves to the Manor. They also took Harry's furniture and brought it to a store room. Soon, Lucius arrived to pick Harry up. The blonde took Harry's arm and disapparated them away. They arrived in the Manor's lavish entrance hall.

»Welcome to the Manor. « Lucius said.

»Thank you. «

»I've keyed you into the wards, so you can pop in and out as much as you like. You're also welcome to use the Floo. «

Lucius gestured to the fireplace at one wall and Harry nodded.

»Can I get a tour? « he asked smiling.

The blonde nodded and offered Harry his arm. After Harry took the offered arm, they walked through the manor and Lucius showed Harry the most important places: the salon, dining room, kitchens, the library, Lucius' study, the gardens, the master bedroom and finally Harry's room.

»I'll leave you to getting acquainted with your rooms. After you are done, you can find me in my study or in the salon. «

»Thank you. «

Lucius smiled at Harry and bowed lightly to him, before leaving. The black-haired young man stepped into his room and had to admit that it was perfect for him.

_'Lucius must have spent some time on it. '_

Compared to the other rooms in the Manor, it was an average sized room with soft green walls. The only pieces of furniture in the room were a four poster bed with a bedside table, a small desk and a chair as well as an old looking commode. There was also another door, leading to an adjourning room. Harry sighed at the boxes littering the room. He hated unpacking. So he decided to explore the other room first. The door led to a walk-in closet. It was bigger than his old closet, but not so big that he felt lost in it. On the opposite side of the closet, there was another door. Harry opened it to find his private bathroom. The bathroom's walls and floor were covered in light blue tiles and it looked very modern. Harry also appreciated that there were a bathtub and a separate shower stall.

An hour later, Harry finished unpacking and vanished the empty boxes. His rooms were looking really good now, lived in, and Harry could imagine that he'd feel very comfortable here.

Harry spent the rest of the evening in Lucius' company and he didn’t know what to make of it. On one hand, he and Lucius were getting along very well, conversing easily and fluently, and Harry loved that he was not alone all the time. But on the other hand, Harry felt also a bit awkward. Everything was just so big and lavish and so empty. When Harry asked, why the Manor was so big if only a couple of people lived there, Lucius shrugged.

»In the past, Malfoy's often had many children and the Manor was built so that the whole family, down to the last distantly related cousin could live here. But since my grandfather's days, the Malfoys are dwindling in numbers. My father only had one sibling, who married into another family. I am a single child and so was Draco. «

Lucius couldn’t hide his sadness at that, but he chuckled when he saw Harry's confused glance.

»I know you don’t have a high opinion of purebloods after the wars with Voldemort. And I suppose I can't blame you. But we value family more than anything else and more than most Muggles do. «

»But you were always mocking the Weasleys for having so many children. «

»I did, didn’t I? « Lucius murmured.

* * *

Over the next few days, Harry noticed that his life didn’t really changed, now that he was living with Lucius. The two men had breakfast together in the morning, before Harry went to Auror training, while Lucius continued to work from home. After Auror training was over, Harry spent some time with his friends, only to be back at the Manor in time for dinner. And his evenings were spent with Lucius.

With every day Harry got more familiar with the Manor. Soon, the young man didn’t get lost anymore. And the Manor felt strangely quickly like home to Harry, who enjoyed living here a lot. Especially since he bonded very quickly with Lucius:

They got to know each other better with every passing minute and Harry found them to be very compatible. The black-haired wizard also noticed that Lucius started to be very affectionate towards him: Lucius made a habit of brushing against Harry all the time or touching him in any other way by putting his hand on Harry's back or on his knee. Lucius also started kissing Harry's hand. The younger man enjoyed this a lot. He's always been a very affectionate person and loved it when people touched him affectionately. Obviously, Harry returned Lucius' affections and even was one time brave enough to kiss his cheeks.

But this also brought problems, because one and a half week after Harry moved to Manor, he came to a shocking realization: He had a crush on Lucius. And even more shocking: Harry wanted to have sex with him.

* * *

Harry avoided this topic for two more days, until he needed to talk about it. So, when Harry and Lucius were sitting in the gardens on a bench one evening, watching Lucius' precious peacocks strutting around, he brought it up, trying to act as casual as possible. After he declared that he wants to have sex with Lucius, the blonde didn’t say anything for a few moments. He couldn’t, because he was so surprised.

Once the shock wore off, Lucius grabbed Harry's chin and pulled him into a gentle kiss. Harry sighed when their lips met. They kissed softly for a minute, until Lucius moved away to ask:

»Are you sure? «

»Completely sure. «

A happy smile graced Lucius' face, making it light up.

»It's just… I'm still a virgin. «

The blonde Malfoy patriarch couldn’t help but feeling surprised again. He always thought that someone as gorgeous as Harry would have had sex already. But he also felt proud that Harry wanted him to be the first.

»Don’t be nervous. I'll make it very memorable for you. « Lucius said.

Harry chuckled nervously.

»I don’t doubt that. But I am more worried that I'll be bad at it. «

Lucius gave Harry another kiss.

»You won't. «

Lucius stood up gracefully and grabbed Harry's hand. Then he led the younger man to his bedroom, thumb rubbing the back of Harry's hand soothingly. Harry has been in Lucius' bedroom before and it was similar to his own in its simplicity, but the master bedroom was obviously much bigger. Inside of Lucius' bedroom, the older man pulled Harry into his arms and kissed him again. Soon, the blonde's tongue ran over Harry's bottom lip, begging for entrance. The younger man parted his lips slightly, welcoming Lucius' tongue. Their tongues were rubbing against each other, intertwining passionately, until Harry submitted to the taller man, allowing him to explore his mouth.

They stayed like this for a while, Harry's body melting into Lucius', while the blonde discovered the pleasures of his young lover's mouth. The younger one's arms were wrapped around Lucius' neck, while the pureblood had his hands on Harry's slim waist. Slowly, Lucius moved his hands, dragging Harry's shirt up and revealing his smooth, flat stomach. After Lucius got rid of Harry's shirt, he led the younger boy to his bed. The blonde sat down on the soft mattress with his back against the headboard. While Harry crawled into his lap and straddled him, the older man explained:

»We won't do anything you're not comfortable with okay? You can say stop anytime. «

Harry nodded and eagerly kissed Lucius again. The blonde explored Harry's torso with his hands, while the boy-who-lived worked on the first buttons of his lover's dress shirt. Harry's torso was slim, almost skinny, which worried Lucius momentarily, before he pushed the though out of his minds. Harry's skin was warm and smooth and his pink nipples erect and sensitive.

Eventually, Lucius' mouth moved from the younger one's mouth, over his jaw to his soft neck. The older man proceeded to suck, kiss and lick the soft skin, until a clearly visible mark was on Harry's neck. By now the smaller male was completely hard, panting softly. With shaking hands he finished opening his lover's dress shirt and pushed it off Lucius' shoulders, only to gasp when his eyes fell upon his lover's torso: Despite his not so young age, Lucius was very fit. His pale torso was slim, but with strong muscles underneath the flawless skin.

In his dazed and aroused state, Harry took charge for a moment. Driven by instinct, he peppered his lover's jaw and neck with kisses. Then he mouthed at Lucius' Adam's apple, before kissing his way to the pureblood's strong chest. There Harry created a small bite mark. The black-haired wizard sucked and licked at the faint abs of Lucius, before opening the button of Lucius' pants. Harry slid them down the blonde's gorgeous, long legs and gasped when he saw that his lover didn’t wear any underwear. The young man couldn’t stop staring at the flawless beauty of his older lover. But mostly Harry's gaze gravitated towards Lucius' erection and the young virgin couldn’t help but feel amazed.

Harry has never seen someone else's cock before. Sure, he occasionally caught glances of other guys' dicks in the showers in Hogwarts, but back then he wasn’t interested in guys and they were sure as hell not hard, throbbing and leaking like Lucius’ dick was. Harry had obviously nothing to compare him to, but even he knew that his lover was exceptionally well-endowed. The young wizard wrapped a hand hesitantly around the erection, stroking it a few times. He liked the way the hot flesh felt in his hand and how easily he could make Lucius moan like this.

After he was stroked a few times, Lucius grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled the younger man into his lap again, with his hard cock nestled against Harry’s clothed ass. When his hand trailed to the waistband of Harry’s trousers, the younger one stated nervously:

»I need to tell you something. «

»What is it? «

»I like wearing woman’s underwear. «

Lucius moaned, dick twitching.

»Show me. «

Harry got up, so he was standing next to the bed and pulled down his pants. His older lover moaned again when he saw Harry naked, except for the red lace panties he wore.

»Turn around for me. « the pureblood ordered.

The black-haired man did as he was asked and turned around, showing off his ass.

»You look beautiful. « Lucius said, making Harry blush.

The blonde didn’t lie. Harry had a wonderfully formed ass, firm and round, and it looked even better covered with the panties. Lucius lifted a hand and placed it on one of Harry’s ass cheeks, caressing it softly.

»Come here. « he ordered.

Harry obeyed and eagerly got back into Lucius’ lap. They made out for a little while, touching each other. Eventually Lucius flipped them over, hovering over Harry. The older man moved down, until his face was in front of Harry’s erection. He mouthed at it lightly, teasing Harry.

»P-Please...«

»Please what? »

»Please, sir...«

Lucius smiled.

»Good boy. «

The more experienced man wrapped his lips around Harry’s dick. His tongue swirled around the head of his lover’s erection, tongue playing with the slit. Lucius slowly lowered his head, taking more of Harry into his mouth. The older man was very good at this, so he was quickly able to make Harry lose his mind. The young man moaned as his dick was massaged by Lucius’ hot, wet mouth. He was gone so far that he barely registered how Lucius spread his legs even more

The blonde cast a nonverbal lubrication charm on his right hand, slicking up his fingers. He used one to circle his young lover’s hole, before slowly pushing it in. Harry jerked at the unexpected intrusion.

»Doesn’t hurt. Just feels weird. « he explained breathlessly.

Lucius nodded and worked his finger deeper inside Harry, who got used to it rather quickly. It also quickly started to feel good and Harry unconsciously rocked back onto the finger inside him. Grinning, Lucius carefully worked another finger into the virgin ass. It burned a bit and Harry grimaced shortly, so his older lover distracted him by sucking him off again. While he bobbed his head up and down, Lucius tried to find Harry’s prostate. He found it soon and massaged it with his two fingers. When that happened, the double stimulation of his dick and his hole was too much. Without warning, Harry’s whole body convulsed and he came into Lucius’ mouth.

Harry came down from his high when Lucius let go of his spent cock.

»S-Sorry. «

Lucius chuckled.

»I like making you lose control. «

The blonde tried to pull his fingers out of Harry, but the younger man clamped down on them and whined. Blushing he said:

»Please don’t stop. I-I want to go all the way. «

The blonde smiled relieved. He was ready to stop in order not to overstep any boundaries, but he wanted to fuck his younger lover so desperately. He leaned forward and kissed Harry passionately, while scissoring his fingers inside Harry. The younger man could taste his own cum on his lover’s tongue, which made his flaccid cock twitch interestedly.

Lucius continued to stretch Harry, brushing teasingly against his sweet spot from time to time. And by the time he had four fingers buried deep inside Harry, the younger one was hard again and begging to be fucked. When Lucius deemed Harry ready, he pulled his fingers out of Harry, before rolling a condom over his erection and coating himself with lube. He lined himself up with Harry’s willing, pink hole and asked:

»Are you ready? «

Harry just nodded and groaned loudly when Lucius entered him. His lover was big and thick, definitely thicker than 4 fingers, so it burned a bit, but Harry was well-stretched so it was bearable. Harry loved the feeling of being stretched and filled.

Lucius slid into Harry’s willing very slowly. He had to stop himself from just thrusting hard into the younger man. He didn’t want to hurt his lover, but it was hard to be patient, when the first sex he had in years was with an exceptionally tight virgin. Eventually, he bottomed out and paused for a few minutes to give Harry time to adjust.

After a minute Harry told Lucius to move, so the blonde started rocking his hips slightly, trying to find the best angle for his thrusts. When he hit Harry’s sweet spot again, Harry cried out in pleasure. Smirking, Lucius proceeded to thrust into Harry, hitting his lover’s prostate every time. As he moved lazily in and out of Harry, Lucius buried his face in Harry’s neck, panting and groaning. Harry was so tight around him that Lucius felt like his cock was suffocated. His lover’s velvety, hot walls were clinging to his dick, rubbing against it in all the right ways.

Harry was a moaning mess. Every time Lucius hit his prostate, he felt like electric shocks were running through his body. And every time his lover thrust into him, the young man felt like a fire was burning him from he inside. The pleasure of being fucked was too good to be true and Harry could not believe that he wasted the first 19 years of his life without this amazing sensation. He never ever wanted this to stop. He felt like he was floating and in that moment Harry felt more complete, more blissful and freer than ever in his life before. Harry didn’t know whether it was only because of Lucius or because of having sex in general, but he didn’t care either. Harry wanted this over and over again. He wanted to feel this kind of ecstasy and this rush for the rest of his life.

Neither one of the two lovers could stand this intense pleasure for long, so they were coming soon: Harry was the first. The novelty of all this, the relentless assault against Harry’s prostate and Lucius, whose deep, velvety voice was moaning and panting directly into Harry’s ears were already too much. But when Lucius wedged a hand between their two bodies and started to jerk Harry off, it made Harry burst. The young man cried out as he spurted his cum all over his hand and torso.

When he came, his walls constricted almost painfully around Lucius’ erection and made the pleasure unbearable. While Harry was still spurting cum over himself, the blonde groaned and came. He continued to fuck his lover as he filled the condom, before he collapsed on top of the smaller man. Breathlessly, Lucius rolled off of Harry and pulled out of him. After he vanished the used condom, he pulled Harry into his arms.

»How are you? «

Harry smiled, feeling high.

»Awesome. This was amazing. We need to do that again. Very often. «

»Agreed. This was one of the best orgasms I ever had. «

Lucius kissed Harry tenderly.

»Sleep. «

Harry nodded and sleepily snuggled into Lucius’ body, before drifting off.

* * *

When Harry woke up the next morning, he felt phenomenal. And that euphoric feeling did not lessen throughout the day. Especially not since Lucius was spoiling him that day and it was a Saturday, so Harry could enjoy the older man’s company the whole day. Lucius brought him breakfast in bed and fed Harry by hand. The blonde made sure to do everything Harry wanted that day and he took care that Harry’s sore butt did not bother him too much. The pureblood even got his younger lover a gift: a pair of very soft and very expensive black panties with matching stockings.

Harry was so happy that Lucius supported his cross-dressing and that he treated him so sweetly that he couldn’t help but kissing him passionately after receiving that gift.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, the two men got very close. They moved on from affectionate touching to proper cuddling. The two wizards were cuddling almost constantly when they were on their own. Obviously, they also had more sex. Very often. Harry learned to give blow jobs and became quickly very good at it. Furthermore, Lucius continued to give Harry more gifts. Mostly he gave Harry lingerie, but the young man got also a lot of flowers.

But they didn’t just get closer physically, but emotionally too. Quickly, Harry preferred Lucius' company over his friends, just like Lucius wanted to spend every free minute with his younger lover.

* * *

6 weeks after Harry moved into the manor, he made a decision: Harry wanted a proper dom/ sub relationship. It was an easy decision and now Harry just needed to tell it Lucius. That's why he went one evening to his lover's study. After he knocked and got the permission to enter, Harry walked to Lucius. After giving him a short peck on the cheek, the younger man sat down on a chair, opposite of Lucius.

»How can I help you, Harry? «

»Well, uh… I wanted to talk to you, because… I want to have a real dom/ sub relationship with you. I want to submit to you completely in the bedroom. «

Lucius was surprised, but it was a pleasant surprise.

»Are you sure? « he asked.

Harry nodded.

»100% sure. «

The older man smiled.

»Come here, love. «

Lucius gestured Harry to come to his side of the desk. Then he pulled Harry into his lap, who snuggled into the older man's chest.

»It means a lot to me that you trust me like this. But we have to talk about it first. «

»Why? I want it, you want it. What's there to talk about? «

»We have to talk about kinks, our boundaries and safewords and all of that. «

»Oh, of course. I thought you were trying to keep me from making this decision. «

Lucius chuckled and kissed Harry's neck.

»I want this as much as you do. «

The black-haired wizard smiled.

»Good. Can I tell you something else first? «

The blonde nodded.

»I like you. A lot. Actually, I have a huge crush on you. It's not love yet, but I know it could be eventually. It's okay if you don’t feel the same. I just thought you should know. «

The older man kissed Harry's neck again.

»Of course I feel the same way. How could I not? You are breathtaking in every aspect and I do feel a strong infatuation for you. I would do anything to make you happy. «

Harry grinned.

»I've got you wrapped around my finger, haven’t I? «

»You have. « Lucius admitted.

They kissed softly for a few minutes, before Lucius whispered:

»Let's talk about the dom/ sub business, okay? «

The young man nodded, cheeks flushed.

»Okay. I just want to make one thing clear: Just because I want to submit to you when we have sex doesn’t mean I'll submit to you in every part of my life. «

Lucius chuckled.

»Why would I want you to submit to me in every part of your life? Your fiery temper is one of the things I like the most about you. «

Harry grinned.

»Just wanted to make sure. «

»You'll need a safe word. In case I go too far or you just want us to stop. Something you wouldn’t normally say. «

The black-haired wizard thought about it for a moment.

»Pineapple.

Lucius had to smile.

»Pineapple? «

»Yeah. I mean why would I ever say pineapple when we have sex? «

»That's true. Mine is goblin. «

Harry laughed.

»That one's certainly a turn-off. «

»It is. Now, let's talk about pregnancy. «

»What? «

»You know that male pregnancies are common for wizards, don’t you? «

»Of course, but I don’t want you to knock me up. «

»I don’t want you to get pregnant right now either. But I wanted to talk about which kind of contraceptive you want to use. «

»What's wrong with condoms? «

»Nothing. But it would feel so much better if we had sex without them. It is much more intense. «

»Oh… That sounds amazing. What else could we use? «

»A contraceptive potion. It's supposed to taste awful, but you would just have to take it once a week and you'd be safe. It doesn’t do any bodily harm either. «

»If I drink this, we can fuck as much as we want without condoms? «

»We can. «

»Then I want this potion. «

Lucius nodded. He snapped his fingers and Gobby, the head house elf of Malfoy Manor appeared. It bowed to the two wizards.

»Gobby, fetch me a vial of contraceptive potion from Severus. «

»Yes sirs! «

The house elf disappeared for a few seconds, before it returned with a small vial, filled with a dark green substance. Lucius took it and handed it to Harry, who quickly downed it. The young wizard grimaced.

»You were right. It tastes awful. «

»You don’t have to take it. «

Harry shook his head.

»I want it. It's no problem. I had worse. «

Lucius nodded and turned to his servant.

»Gobby, I want you to make sure that Harry gets a vial of this potion once a week at breakfast. «

The house elf bowed again and squeaked:

»Gobby will gives the young master his potion personally! «

»You can go. «

Gobby bowed again, before disappearing.

»What else do we need to talk about? « Harry asked.

The blonde pureblood nuzzled his lover's neck.

»Obviously, you're going to move into the master bedroom with me. I don’t want you so far away from me anymore. Besides, you're practically staying with me all the time anyway. «

Harry chuckled.

»My room is literally only two doors down the corridor. But I'd love to stay permanently with you. Can we talk about kinks now? «

The older man laughed quietly.

»Of course we can. Do you want to start? «

»I love it when I can blow you and you come into my mouth. And I love it when you eat me out. «

»Mhm, I love that too. What about your cross-dressing? Is it just lingerie you like or other woman's clothes as well? « Lucius asked.

Harry blushed.

»Well… Sometimes I like wearing dresses. «

The blonde moaned quietly.

»That is sexy. I bet you look beautiful in a dress. «

The young wizard blushed again and mumbled something.

»Can you repeat that for me? «

»I said I like it when you compliment me and when you call me pet names. «

Lucius grinned.

»A praise kink. That's perfect. «

Harry squirmed shyly.

»Thank you. What about you? «

»Well, I like bondage, I like getting called daddy and I love to edge my lover. «

»What's that? «

»It's when I bring someone close to coming, but stop when they are about to cum over and over again. «

Harry moaned.

»All these things sound amazing. «

»You want to try them? «

The black-haired male grinned slyly.

»Yes, daddy. «

The blonde's cock twitched in his pants.

»You little devil. Are you interested in sex toys? «

»I never used one, but I am curious. Why? «

Lucius grinned.

»Because I have a big collection of toys and I plan to use them all on you. «

Harry moaned again.

»Yes, please. «

»You know what else I like? « Lucius asked.

The younger man shook his head.

»I like marking you up. I like putting hickeys and love bites into your pretty skin. «

Harry blushed.

»I like that too. I like it when you mark me up, so everyone can see that I'm yours. « he whispered.

»I'm going to mark you as often and as much as I can. You're mine. «

The younger wizard's breath hitched.

»Can we do that now? «

The older man chuckled.

»Not so impatient. We have to talk about punishments first. «

»Punishments? «

»If I give you an order and you disobey. For example, if you touch yourself without my permission. «

»What are you going to do then? «

»How does a spanking sound to you? «

The younger man was breathing heavily by now.

»Seems… Seems appropriate. «

»And if spankings don’t help, I'll just don’t let you cum. « Lucius whispered huskily into Harry's ear.

The blonde nibbled at Harry's earlobe, before leaning back and saying:

»Go into your room and move your things to the bedroom. Afterwards, dress nicely. We're going to have a nice dinner. «

Harry stared shocked at his lover.

»But I thought we were having sex now. « he whined.

»Don’t be so impatient. I still have work to do. But don’t worry, after dinner I will fuck you so good. «

Lucius grabbed Harry and lifted him off his lap. The younger man pouted and Lucius added:

»Go. Put your things in our bedroom and then put on some nice clothes. «

Harry nodded. He was still disappointed that he would not be fucked right now, but when Lucius said 'our bedroom' it cheered him up a lot. The young man was almost out of the room, when Lucius called after him:

»No touching yourself and no coming! «

* * *

Their dinner later that day was nice. It was very intimate and romantic and Harry enjoyed it although he was very impatient. Lucius knew this and made sure their dinner wasn’t over so quickly. The older man thoroughly enjoyed teasing his lover.

When they were in their bedroom eventually, Lucius kissed the younger man passionately, before he asked:

»Have you been a good boy? «

Harry nodded.

»I haven’t touched myself, sir. «

Lucius grinned. Harry was a natural at this.

»You're a good boy. My perfect, beautiful, little boy. «

The younger wizard's face was flushed and his cock was hardening and his lover was aware of that. After they made out a bit more, Lucius ordered his lover:

»Undress me. But don’t touch my cock yet. «

The black-haired man slid his older lover's fancy robes off his shoulders and folded them carefully. Then Harry kneeled in front of Lucius and pulled down his lover's underwear. When Lucius' cock was freed, the older man sighed relieved. The blonde wizard got onto the bed, leaning against the headboard with his legs spread a bit.

»Now undress yourself. Give me a little show. «

Harry blushed. Slowly, he opened the buttons of his dress shirt. Teasingly, he let it fall down his slim shoulders. Harry ran his hands over his torso, pinching his nipple slightly, before his hands caressed his stomach and then opened his trousers, pulling them down. Harry grinned when he heard Lucius' gasp at seeing Harry's tight, black panties. The younger one turned around and bent down to pull his trousers off completely, giving Lucius a good view of his ass. The former Gryffindor started to like this. He enjoyed having his older lover's intense, hungry and admiring gaze on him. The black-haired wizard faced the other male again and teasingly slid his panties down his tantalizingly long, slightly tanned legs, freeing his erection.

Once Harry was naked, Lucius gestured him to come over. Harry did so eagerly, his hard dick bobbing up and down with every step.

»Lay down. On your back. « the blonde ordered.

As soon as Harry was on his back, Lucius was on top of him. The older man kissed his lover teasingly, before moving down. After putting hickeys and love bites onto his lover's neck, chest and stomach, the blonde wizard licked at Harry's sensitive nipples. While he was suckling at the pink nubs, Lucius wrapped his hand around Harry's erection and jerked him off. Enjoying his lover's pants and moans, the pureblood played with his lover's nipples until they were both puffy.

Then Lucius wrapped his lips around the head Harry's cock, sucking him off teasingly. He mouthed his way down his lover's shaft and fondled the younger one's balls. When Lucius' mouth reached Harry's ass, he licked carefully at the pink muscle, making Harry moan. The older man's tongue circled Harry's entrance, licking at it and it dipped teasingly into Harry's hole once in a while. After he rimmed Harry for a bit, Lucius moved his mouth back to his lover's erection. While he bobbed his head up and down, he carefully inserted a slick finger into Harry.

The younger one enjoyed it when his lover's finger breached his hole and moved in and out of him slowly. Lucius' mouth around his cock moved equally slowly and eventually Harry couldn’t take the teasing anymore. He needed more friction, so he bucked his hips, thrusting his dick shallowly into his lover's mouth. Harry whined when Lucius stopped sucking him off and fingering him. Sitting back, the older man shook his head disapprovingly.

»Don’t be so greedy. Turn around. Ass up. «

When Harry was in the requested position, Lucius explained:

»I'm going to spank you twice on each cheek. A good sub isn’t greedy or impatient. A good sub is happy with everything his dom gives him. «

Harry nodded, feeling ashamed.

»I'm sorry. «

Lucius' right hand massaged Harry's butt, before it was lifted and brought back forcefully onto Harry's right ass cheek. The younger man yelped and jerked forward a bit. Lucius caressed the skin he just hit, before spanking the same spot again. Being spanked hurt, but Harry couldn’t help but feeling a bit aroused by Lucius' act of dominance. The blonde delivered the two blows to Harry's left cheek quickly. Then he leaned forward and kissed Harry's shoulders, while soothing his irritated ass with his touch.

»Have you learned your lesson, Harry? «

The black-haired man nodded, a couple of tears running down his cheeks.

» A good sub isn’t greedy or impatient. A good sub is happy with everything his dom gives him. «

»Very good, love. I'm proud of you. You took it so well. «

For a moment, Lucius just stared at his lover's ass. He loved how quickly the firm flesh turned red. The older man kissed the red cheek gently, before licking at Harry's hole a few times. He covered his fingers with lube and pushed one into Harry again. Quickly, Lucius found the younger man's prostate and started to massage it with his fingers, making Harry cry out in pleasure. Soon, Lucius added another finger to be able to massage his lover's sweet spot even better.

After a few minutes of fucking him with his fingers, Lucius grabbed a small butt plug out of his bedside table. He showed it to Harry and explained:

»I'm going to use this on you for a bit, okay? «

The younger man nodded, his face flushed and Lucius covered it in lube for a bit. The blonde grabbed the wide base of the toy and teased Harry's hole with the tip. Carefully, he pushed the small toy into Harry, who moaned at the interesting new feeling. The stretch felt the same, but the feeling of cold rubber instead of his lover's warm flesh was new. But Harry liked it. When the toy was completely inside Harry with its wide base pressed against the younger man's hole, Lucius started to move it, rubbing it against Harry's prostate.

A few minutes later, Harry's hitching moans and quivering thighs told Lucius that his lover was close. So, he pulled out the toy and put it away, before ordering:

»Turn around. I want your lips around my cock. «

Harry slowly turned around. He was a bit disappointed that he wasn’t allowed to cum, but he knew his orgasm would be more intense now after being so close to the edge. Eagerly, Harry's mouth latched onto his lover's cock. He hasn’t mastered the art of deepthroating yet and couldn’t take Lucius' whole impressive cock into his mouth, but the young man was already very skilled at giving head. He swirled his tongue around his lover's uncut cock, while bobbing his head up and down and he enjoyed Lucius' moans.

The older man buried his hands in Harry's soft, unruly hair, as he started to move his hips. Lucius shallowly fucked his lover's mouth, trying not to make his lover gag.

»Look at me. « he ordered roughly.

As green eyes met grey, Lucius moaned. Harry's gorgeous, innocent eyes looking up at him, while a big, hard dick disappeared into his sinful mouth over and over again was one of the most arousing sights, Lucius has ever seen. And in return, Harry loved his lover's intense, burning grey eyes on him. He loved that Lucius used him like that.

The pureblood fucked Harry's mouth for a few minutes, until he pulled his lover's head from his dick. He gave Harry a short, but passionate kiss before ordering him to turn around again. When Harry was facing away from him, ass sticking out, Lucius spread Harry's spit on his dick, lubing it up properly. Then he slowly entered Harry's hole.

When his older lover took him from behind, Harry arched his back, exhaling loudly. He wasn’t given any time to adjust to the intrusion as his hole was stretched well enough. Instead Lucius immediately started to fuck Harry. The young man welcomed every one of his lover's fast and hard thrusts. The only things Harry could hear were his and Lucius' moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

Lucius looked down to watch how his thick cock was swallowed by his lover's greedy hole. Harry's red ass cheeks were also a nice few as the older man fucked his lover properly. They fucked for over 15 minutes, until Lucius felt his orgasm approaching. He tugged a few times at Harry's leaking erection and murmured:

»Cum for me, Harry. «

With his dominant's permission Harry came. His orgasm was really intense as he spurted his cum all over the bedding. His walls constricted around Lucius' cock inside him. The blonde slammed himself into his lover a few times, before he came too and shot his semen inside of Harry.

Before he could collapse on Harry, Lucius fell onto the bed next to his lover. Lucius cleaned Harry briefly, before pulling the young man into his arms. Harry had such an amazing orgasm that he was unable to move or speak for a minute.

»You've been so good. Made me feel so good. My good boy. You took me so well. «

Lucius continued to praise Harry, caressing his skin affectionately, until Harry fell asleep with a big smile on his face.

* * *

When Harry came home from Auror training the next day, Lucius wasn’t home. A house elf gave Harry a note from the blonde. Lucius had to visit one of the companies he owned, but he'd be home soon. The note also told Harry to shower and get dressed nicely. Harry didn’t know what plans Lucius made, but he trusted the blonde.

Taking a shower felt heavenly to Harry. Auror training that day has been very taxing, especially since Harry's butt hurt a bit from the spanking and fucking in the previous night. But Harry loved what they did. It felt good to just let go of everything and let Lucius dominate him. It relaxed Harry and recharged his batteries.

Ten minutes later, he was sitting in the salon waiting for Lucius, dressed in some nice festive robes. The young wizard didn’t have to wait long. His lover appeared a few minutes later. The two men embraced each other and kissed.

»Are you still sore? « Lucius asked concerned.

»A little bit. But it is not bad. It was worth it. «

The blonde smiled.

»Let me just get dressed as well and then we can go. «

»Where are we going? «

»I'm taking you out on a date. «

Harry was surprised, but grinned.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, they were stepping out of a fireplace in a Wizarding district in Paris.

»Welcome to France. « Lucius said.

His young lover stared shocked at the blonde.

»You're bringing me to France for our first date? «

Lucius grinned.

»Do you like it? «

»I love it! «

The older man led Harry to a fancy restaurant, where they had a great dinner. Afterwards, the two were strolling through the beautiful streets of Paris. There was so much to see and Harry wanted to explore everything, but Lucius reminded him chuckling that they were able to come back to Paris anytime they wanted.

When they returned to the Manor, the blonde pureblood presented Harry with a gift: A short, sexy black dress. Harry's eyes watered.

»This is beautiful. Thank you so much. «

* * *

Harry had the next day off. So he decided to reward Lucius for the amazing date in Paris. He woke up before Lucius and silently got up, before he asked the house elves to prepare breakfast in bed. After they brought it, Harry dressed himself into his new dress and matching underwear. Looking at himself in the mirror, he had to admit that he looked amazing: The dressed perfectly hugged his body, accentuating his slim waist and perfect bubble butt. Then Harry climbed into the bed and straddled Lucius. He woke the older man with soft kisses.

»Mhm. This is a view I'd love to have everyday. You look beautiful in that dress. «

The older man's morning wood pressed into his lover's ass, who grinned.

»I know. I can feel it. «

They had a nice, quiet breakfast. Surprisingly, they didn’t do any sexual, except for some touching and kissing. Afterwards, Lucius told Harry:

»A business partner of mine is coming today for a small meeting. When we have that business meeting, I want you to be underneath my desk, sucking me off. Can you do that for me, princess? «

Harry moaned and nodded.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were in Lucius' study, after the older man showered and got dressed. In a few minutes, his business partner would arrive, so Lucius got over the rules:

»I don’t want you to make a sound. My partner is not supposed to know that you are here. You are not allowed to come. You are not to stop until I tell you so, okay? «

Harry nodded and his lover added:

»And if you are a good boy, I'm going to fuck you after he's gone. «

»Can… Can I stretch myself, sir? «

Lucius smiled.

»You can. As long as you are quiet and don’t come. «

»Thank you sir. «

In that moment, a house elf informed Lucius' of his guest's arrival.

»Bring him here. «

After the elf was gone, Harry went underneath the spacious desk. When the stranger entered the room, Lucius stood up to greet him. Then he sat back down and they started to talk.

Harry could hear their voices only muffled. But he didn’t care what they were saying anyway. Carefully, he got his lover's half-hard dick out of his robes. Harry stroked to hardness. After a few moments, Lucius' hand found its way into Harry's hair, clearly signalizing him to hurry up. The young man leaned forward and licked at the cock from the base to the tip. Then he wrapped his lips around the head, suckling at it.

Quickly, the black-haired wizard established a technique: He was alternating, between taking his lover's whole cock into his mouth, bobbing his head lazily and fondling his balls and only swirling his tongue around the head, while stroking the rest of the hard flesh. Harry quickly started to admire Lucius' self-control. He couldn’t hear very well what his lover was saying, but he knew that Lucius didn’t show any sign in his face or voice what was happening. The only things that showed Harry how much Lucius enjoyed this were his shaking legs.

The business meeting lasted for over 45 minutes and Harry sucked Lucius' cock the whole time, even when his jaw started to feel sore. After about 20 minutes, Harry reached behind him and started to stretch himself. It was hard to not make a sound when he fingered himself, but Lucius' thick flesh in his mouth helped.

About 30 minutes after the meeting began, Lucius' hand was in Harry's hair again, pressing his lover's head onto his cock. That was when Harry stopped alternating his movements and only deepthroated his lover. The young man's lips stayed firmly around his lover's cock, taking it all, swallowing around it. The only times Harry didn’t have Lucius' erection down his throat was when he got off to breathe shortly.

Eventually, the business partner left. Relieved Lucius leaned back, looking at Harry, who was kneeling obediently between his strong legs. The black-haired wizard's plumb lips were stretched around the blonde's thick cock. After being blown for almost an hour, it didn’t take long for Lucius to cum. With a guttural groan he shot his load down Harry's throat, who swallowed it all eagerly and cleaned his lover's cock.

Breathlessly, Lucius pulled his young lover up and kissed him. Then he looked at Harry: The wizard's face was red and sweaty from the challenge of not coming. His black dressed was pulled up over his ass and his panties were gone, lying underneath the wooden desk. Lucius could see from Harry's throbbing, angry red erection that the young one didn’t come. He smiled.

»You were so good, sucking my cock so well. «

»I didn’t cum, daddy. «

Harry's voice was hoarse from all the cocksucking.

»I know baby. I know. You are such a good girl. My beautiful girl. «

The young wizard beamed at the praise, cock throbbing. Lucius turned Harry around, bending him over his desk. He spread his lover's cheeks, looking at his hole.

»Did you like fingering yourself, princess? «

»Yes, daddy. «

Two fingers dipped into the young one's hole.

»And you stretched yourself so well. Were you eager to get fucked? Eager for my cock? «

»Yes, daddy. So much. «

Lucius hooked his two thumbs into Harry's hole stretching the muscle and looking at it.

»You are so beautiful, princess. Everything about you is so beautiful. My perfect little girl. «

»Thank you, sir. «

The dirty talk and the look at Harry's perfect ass made Lucius hard very quickly again. He stood up, standing behind the bent over Harry, and sheathed his cock in his lover with two powerful thrusts. Harry yelped and moaned as his hole was claimed by the older man's dick.

»Do you like that, princess? Do you like being stretched wide open by my cock? «

Harry moaned.

»Yes, daddy. I love it so much. «

»Do you want to be fucked? «

»Yes! Yes, sir! Please fuck me. «

»You deserved it, princess. You were so good for me. «

Lucius started to move, fucking into Harry. He pounded his young lover into his desk, making him moan and cry out in pleasure. It didn’t take long, when Harry asked stammering:

»C-Can I cum, p-please? P-Please, d-d-daddy…«

»Yes, my perfect girl. Cum for me. «

Harry cried out loudly, sobbing as he finally came, spurting his cum all over the floor and his lover's desk. The young man was pounded by his lover for a few minutes, until Lucius came as well, flooding Harry's body with his semen.

After he got off his high, Lucius carefully pulled out of his lover, cleaning him, before he picked him up. Lucius carried the smaller male to the leather couch that stood in one corner of the room. Harry's eyes were glassy and his body relaxed and pliant.

»Are you okay, love? It wasn’t too much, was it? «

»'S good. « the young one murmured.

Quickly, Lucius pulled off Harry's dress, leaving him naked. Then he got rid of his robes, being naked too. Lucius laid Harry down onto the couch, before lying down behind Harry, who quickly curled into the older man. The blonde wrapped his arms around the young man and kissed the top of Harry's head, murmuring:

»My perfect beautiful girl. «

* * *

A couple of days later, Harry messed up. After work on Friday, Ron invited him to go to the pub with him, having a few pints. The black-haired wizard accepted the invitation, but forgot to send Lucius a quick note.

When Harry arrived at Malfoy Manor, it was already late and the young man was a bit tipsy. He was happy, until he saw Lucius sitting in the salon, brooding with a glass of scotch.

»Oh shit. « he whispered.

He quickly walked over to Lucius.

»I'm so sorry. I totally forgot to tell you. I was with Ron and a couple of colleagues in a pub. We had a few pints. I should have told you. I'm so sorry. «

The young one flinched when his lover's furious eyes looked at him.

»Go into the bedroom, undress and get onto your hands and knees. «

The blonde's voice was quiet, but everyone would have been able to hear the anger simmering underneath. Wordlessly, Harry nodded and did as Lucius said. The older man joined him a few minutes later. Without saying anything, he walked to the commode where he stored his sex toys. Lucius got out a cock ring and a riding crop.

»I'm going to spank you 20 times with my hand and 10 times with this riding crop. You will not come. «

Harry nodded. The older man put the cock ring around Harry, before kneeling down behind Harry. At first, Lucius gave Harry the spanks with the riding crop. It hurt more than when Lucius used his hand. The black-haired male bit his lips, so he wouldn’t cry out. And by the end of these ten hits, Harry was rock hard.

The first few spanks from Lucius' hand were delivered quietly. But then the pureblood growled:

»Do you have any idea how worried I was? «

Every word was accentuated with a hit. By now, Harry's ass had an aggressive shade of red and was burning.

»I'm sorry! « Harry cried out.

The last handful of hits were almost unbearable. Harry felt like his butt was on fire, but a part of him also got off on it. When he was done spanking Harry, Lucius was panting harshly; he got his dick out of his pants and jerked himself off furiously, until he came all over his lover's sore ass.

After his orgasm, Lucius calmed down. He cleaned his lover's ass and rubbed a skin soothing potion onto the irritated skin. Then the older man laid down and pulled Harry into him.

»Never worry me like that again. You mean so much to me. «

»I'm sorry for worrying you. « Harry whimpered.

* * *

A few days later, everything was well again. After spanking him, Lucius felt really bad, because he felt like he overdid it, even though Harry assured him that he was fine and that he would have used the safeword if it had been too much.

That helped Lucius a little bit, but he still did not touch Harry sexually, until his ass was healed, which was two days later. Lucius always made sure to rub soothing and healing creams and lotions into his lover's skin.

When Lucius was ready to have sex with Harry again, the younger one was gagging for it. He felt so horny and was desperate to have Lucius inside him again. Because of Harry's over eagerness, the blonde wizard conjured a rope, which fell from the ceiling over their bed down. He bound Harry's hands with that rope, so the black-haired wizard was forced to kneel on the bed, arms raised.

»This okay? « Lucius asked.

Harry nodded.

»Just get on with it. «

And Lucius did get on with it. After worshipping his lover's body, he slid inside it and fucked Harry. He was gentle, but also passionate and Harry got quickly off.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, nothing changed. They still had phenomenal sex everyday at least once, if not more often. Lucius continued to spoil Harry, so the young man soon had a very large collection of lingerie, dresses and even some jewelry.

One day, Harry was lying on their bed, writhing in pleasure. He and his lover were at it for hours now and Harry didn’t come once, because Lucius always stopped before he reached his climax. That day, they tried nipple clamps for the first time. Harry had to admit that he liked his nipples clamped, but after hours they became a bit oversensitive.

Lucius was currently between his lover's legs, using some toys on him. They worked their way up from small butt plugs and now Lucius was fucking Harry with a dildo that was almost as big as his dick.

After edging his young lover for hours, Lucius finally flipped Harry onto his stomach. The blonde slipped his dick inside his lover, pressing his body into the mattress. He was fucking Harry lazily and they came soon as they both have been hard for hours, before they fell asleep with Lucius still inside Harry.

* * *

A couple of days later, Harry was out with his friends. When he returned, Lucius noticed that he was in a weird mood.

»Are you okay? « the blonde asked.

Sighing, Harry collapsed next to Lucius and cuddled into his lover.

»I told my friends about us. «

»Oh. How did it go? «

»They were not exactly happy about it. «

»I'm sorry. «

»It's okay. They were not happy, but they told me that they would support me no matter what. «

»You Gryffindors are so sappy. « Lucius said.

The blonde smiled, though, so Harry knew he was secretly pleased.

* * *

During the next weekend, Lucius threw a small business party for some of his Muggle business partners. Obviously, it was very stressful to make sure that no one would notice anything magical. But once that was done, Harry and Lucius had a lot of fun. Lucius managed to do a lot of lucrative business deals with his partners. Everyone was impressed by Lucius' manor, by his splendor and elegant behavior. But most of all, they were impressed by the beautiful young man at Lucius' side. And Harry?

Harry loved that everyone envied Lucius for having him. He loved that everyone looked admiringly at him, because of his looks and because of his charms.

It was a great evening, except for one occasion. Harry just left his lover's side for a moment to get a drink, when he was cornered by an old, smelly fat man.

»You are very beautiful. «

Weirded out, Harry just said:

»Thank you. «

He tried to go to Lucius, but that man blocked his way. He came closer, until Harry could feel his foul breath on his face.

»Someone as beautiful as you shouldn’t be left alone. «

The man backed Harry even more into a corner and the boy-who-lived started to get afraid. He couldn’t even use magic to defend himself.

»Why don’t you come with me? I'm sure we can find some empty room, where I can give you a good time. «

Harry gave him a fake smile.

»No thanks. «

»Don’t act coy. I know you want it. I can make you feel better than that posh, blonde princess over there. «

»No thank you. « Harry repeated more firmly.

And the old, fat man started to become angry.

»I'm going to fuck you whether you want it or not. «

He grabbed Harry's arm, who finally defended himself. He used his magic to charge his skin with electricity, so when that man tried to touch his groin, he got shocked. Hissing, he pulled his hand away, yelling:

»You son of a bitch. «

This attracted everyone's attention. Lucius quickly noticed what happened and stormed angrily over to them. The blonde was so angry that he lost control over his magic and accidentally made the windows shatter. He grabbed the offender's arm and dragged him away from Harry.

»EVERYONE OUT! THIS PARTY IS OVER! «

Lucius radiated an hour of fury, so everyone quickly scrambled outside. Only the guy, who groped remained. The pureblood wizard described to the Muggle in a very colorful way, what would happen if he would ever get close to Harry again and that every business the two previously did was now over. After throwing him out, Lucius ordered the house elves to clean up, before taking care of Harry.

The young man still stood in that corner. Now that every bit of adrenaline left his body, he felt scared and was shaking. When Lucius gently touched his arm, he jumped.

»Harry, are you okay? «

The black-haired man didn’t say anything. Instead, he hugged Lucius tightly, burying his face in his lover's chest. The blonde picked Harry up and carried him to their bedroom. He carefully undresses Harry, before drawing him a bath. Lucius gently put Harry into the warm water. He started to wash his lover tenderly with a sponge, before giving him a small massage.

Eventually, Lucius lifted Harry out of the water, drying him with a fluffy towel and put underwear on him. Quickly, Lucius undressed too and together they laid down, cuddling. Harry whispered into the darkness:

»Thank you for being there for me. «

* * *

Harry quickly recovered from the shock and returned to normal. Lucius got even more protective of his lover now. The blonde was even too hesitant to have sex with Harry for a few days. So Harry decided to seduce his lover. He often brushed against Lucius. The black-haired man also started to only walk around in his panties, giving his older lover a good view of his body. Completed was this, by many sexual innuendos woven into everything Harry said.

Lucius was a man of extraordinary self-control, but even he could not resist Harry. One night, when Harry bent down in front of him, showing off his ass, he snapped. Lucius pulled Harry into a wild, passionate kiss, before throwing him gently onto the bed. Lucius was instantly on top of his lover, sucking on his neck and tearing his panties off his body. After he vanished his own clothes and Harry's hickey was completed, the blonde flipped Harry onto his stomach.

The pureblood conjured ropes and bound Harry's arms and legs to the posts of their bed, so that Harry was lying in a starfish position with his face down.

»You are not allowed to get yourself off or cum without my permission. « the blonde growled.

Harry just nodded and Lucius started preparing Harry with his fingers. He wasn’t particular patient in that moment, so he hurried to prepare his lover and had soon four fingers buried inside him.

When his lover's fingers were massaging his sweet spot, the younger man lost control. He felt like his body was on fire as lust and arousal ran through his veins. Instinctively, Harry's hips grinded down, trying to rub his erection against the bedding. Lucius immediately stopped fingering his lover.

»What did I tell you Harry? «

»Not to get myself off. «

»And what did you do? «

»Trying to get myself off. « Harry mumbled.

»Exactly. You disobeyed me, so you should be punished. Agreed? «

Harry nodded. He just wanted his lover to finally fuck him. Lucius conjured a cock ring and put it around Harry.

»I'm going to fuck you now. I'm going to come. And when I'm finished, we'll go to sleep and you won't get to come. «

Harry whined in protest, but Lucius ignored it. He lubed up his dick and pushed inside Harry. The young man groaned as he was being stretched and quickly forgot his protest as Lucius hit his prostate over and over again.

The pureblood groaned as he spilled his seed into his lover half an hour later. Exhausted, but satisfied he rolled off of his lover. He vanished the ropes, freeing Harry.

»Remember: You are not allowed to cum.  « 

Kissing his lover, Lucius fell asleep very quickly.

* * *

Harry didn’t sleep well. He was too horny, but couldn’t cum because of the ring around his dick. And by the time Lucius woke up the next morning, Harry had blue balls and felt extremely desperate, which he told his lover.

»Have you learned your lesson? «

Harry nodded eagerly.

»I shouldn’t have disobeyed you. «

Lucius smiled proudly. He kissed Harry passionately, while one hand got off the cock ring and jerked Harry off. After a few moments, the younger man moaned into his lover's mouth and spurted his cum all over Lucius' hand.

* * *

Over the next few months, Harry and Lucius got closer every day. They had amazing sex and fell in love with each other. During that time, they both gathered memories, they cherished. Harry's favorite memory was definitely that one evening, Lucius blindfolded him. The blonde gave him a long and relaxing massage, before banging his brains out.

Lucius also met Harry's friends. The meeting didn’t go very well as the atmosphere between Lucius and his lover's friends was rather cool. But the blonde behaved decently, even towards Hermione and treated her respectfully. Harry was so proud of him that he sucked Lucius off as soon as they were back at the manor.

* * *

Eight months after Harry moved to the Manor, Lucius prepared a romantic picnic in the gardens. The blonde was feeding his lover by hand, kissing and touching him affectionately the whole time. Eventually, Lucius pulled a bouquet of roses out and gave it to Harry.

»We both know I'm not a sappy Gryffindork like you…«

Harry interrupted him with a 'hey', pretending to sound mad.

»But I need to act like one today. You should know how I feel. «

Lucius looked into Harry's eyes.

»I love you. «

Happy tears gathered in the younger man's eyes and he beamed at the blonde.

»I love you too so much. «

That evening when they made love under the stars, Harry felt so happy he cried.

* * *

But not everything was perfect between them: One day they had a huge fight. Harry received several death threats from former supporters of Voldemort, but didn’t tell Lucius. One day, when Lucius was looking for something, he accidentally found them. Obviously, he wasn’t pleased that Harry kept this a secret.

When Lucius talked to Harry about it, the younger man accused his lover of trying to control him and Lucius was mad that Harry didn’t trust him with important matters like this. They were yelling at each other for over 15 minutes, before breaking up the fight.

For the next two days, they avoided each other as much as they could and Harry even slept in his old bedroom again. Both longed to make up very soon, but they were too proud and too stubborn to confront each other again.

But when they talked about the matter rationally, they quickly made up and made compromises they were both happy with… And the make up sex was amazing.

* * *

On the one year anniversary of Harry's move to the manor, Lucius took his love out for dinner in a romantic restaurant in Rome. At first, everything was normal, until Lucius pulled a small black box out of his pocket. He kneeled in front of Harry and opened the box, revealing a diamond ring.

»Harry James Potter, I know we are not together that long, but I feel like I've known you my whole life. I trust you with my life and want to spend the rest of my days with you. Will you marry me? «

Harry was speechless for a moment, but when the shock wore off, he exclaimed:

»YES! Yes! Merlin, of course will I marry you. I love you so much! «

* * *

The planning for the wedding proved to be difficult, because Harry and Lucius already disagreed on the first point: Did they want a small, private ceremony or a large one with a lot of attention.

»Harry, a wedding is always a big social event. There are a lot of important people, who would die for an invitation. «

»It's our wedding. I don’t want most guests to be people I don’t even know. «

Eventually they found a compromise: Their real wedding would be a small ceremony with only their closest friends and family attending, while there would be a bigger ceremony afterwards with many influential and important guests. When they were talking about the wedding, a different topic came up: Children.

»Do you want children? « Lucius asked.

»I always wanted children. Many children in fact. What about you? I'm sure it is not easy since you already lost a child…«

»I did. And I miss Draco every day. But that does not keep me from wanting to make new happy memories. I want children too. And I want them with you. «

Harry beamed and kissed his fiancée.

»Well, what do you think about me stopping to take the contraceptive potion? My Auror training is almost over, so it would be a great time to get a kid now. «

»Are you sure? «

»Of course. Or else I would not have suggested it. «

Lucius chuckled. He felt ecstatic at the thought of having a family with Harry.

»Let's have kids. «

* * *

A few days later, they were in bed naked, making out and rutting against each other, when Harry murmured into his lover's ear:

»Come on daddy. Fuck me, make me a baby. «

Lucius growled aroused.

»You want me to fill you up with my cum? Want me to breed you like a bitch in heat? «

To his own surprise, Harry felt aroused by his fiancée's words. The young man moaned and nodded. Lucius spread his legs and eagerly started to lick out his lover's hole. His tongue massaged Harry's walls, making him pant and whine in pleasure.

Lucius ate the younger boy out messily for a few minutes, producing slurping sounds and making Harry try to push back on his cum. When Harry's hole was wet and relaxed, Lucius plunged two fingers inside his love. The blonde fingered the younger man, stretching him properly.

When Harry was ready to be taken, Lucius flipped him over onto his stomach. Harry's torso was pressed into the mattress, but his ass was lifted. The blonde spread the perfect ass cheeks and sunk into his fiancées willing body. The pureblood had his legs on either side of the younger one's raised ass, as he started to thrust into him.

Eventually, when Lucius neared his orgasm, he blurted out:

»You like this, huh? You like getting bred. «

»Mhm, yes! I love it. «

»Who owns your ass? «

»YOU! «

»Who's the only one, who can breed your tight ass? «

»YOU! IT'S YOU! «

In that moment, Harry came, moaning sluttily. The spasms of his fiancée's body around his erection was too much, so Lucius came as well with an animalistic grunt, shooting his big load deep into his lover.

* * *

Apparently, their intense and very frequent fucking was worth it. Because a week later, Harry was running excitedly into Lucius' study. Before the blonde could say anything, Harry held up the pregnancy testing potion, who had a deep blue color, showing that Harry was pregnant.

Lucius stared at the potion with an open mouth, before he jumped up and hugged Harry tightly, grinning. Both of them couldn’t feel happier in that moment: They found love with each other and wanted to spend their whole lives with each other, they had great jobs and more money they could ever spend and now their first child was on the way.

Harry didn’t expect to find the love of his life in Lucius, but in the end it was worth it. And Harry wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.  
> I am sure most of you already heard about the attack on a LGBT+ club in Orlando, Florida. Normally, I would not talk about something like this on hear, but I feel like this is important:  
> This attack was one of the most deadliest mass shootings in U.S history. It was a direct attack on our freedom to live and I barely can find words to describe how I feel about it. But even though the shooter claimed to act for the ISIS terrorist, everyone needs to remember that the Islam is a peaceful religion, which does not condone killing anymore than the Bible does. And we can not blame everyone of Islamic faith for this act of cruelty. Every religion has its extremists, but we cannot blame a whole religion. Many people, especially the designated U.S. presidential candiate Donald Trump use this tragedy as a way to promote their own bigoted and islamophobic ideas. But this is not to blame on a single religion. This awful attack is to blame on homophobia and the unexplainable stupidity of American gun laws.  
> If you feel that it is right to ostracise every muslim and if you feel like Islamophobia is the way to go, I'd kindly ask you to stop reading my content.  
> This attack on the LGBTQA+ community affected me personally as part of the Queer community deeply. I am proud of being part of this amazing community, but after something like this I can't help but think about certain things. I just barely managed to finish this story, but I do not know if I'll be mentally able to write as much in the next days as I usually do. I'm sorry if I disappoint some of you and I'll try to do my best to keep the updates up.  
> Thank you for reading my stories and giving me such amazing support.


End file.
